Summer Sky
by o Mischief Managed
Summary: OneShot. Fourth in EQUINOX series. "If the Sky were to fall, the world would cease to exist. For that reason, we give everything we have to hold it in place, so that even for one more day, we can all exist together beneath it."


Awww, it's the end of my series! So sad :( If you're here, make sure you've read **Autumn Sun, Winter Moon, **and **Spring Star **first!

The order:  
>FIRST: Autumn Sun<br>SECOND: Winter Moon  
>THIRD: Spring Star<br>FOURTH: Summer Sky

And the common themes! :D

TTTTT

**EACH IS FROM A DIFFERENT PERSON'S POV.** Yes, they all go together. But you're in someone else's head each time, yeah? :D

**ALL FOUR ARE SET ABOUT TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE FROM THE PRESENT TIME. MOST OF THE GANG ARE 25.** I think they all say vaguely at some point specifics about the timing, but you'll see.

**THESE STORIES ARE TOLD MOSTLY THROUGH FLASHBACK. ALL FLASHBACK SCENES WILL BE IN _ITALICS. _**There's some stuff that happens real-time, and the flashbacks take place at various times over the years between the current manga and the setting of this series. SO: If you see a bunch of text in italics, IT'S FLASHBACK, okay? Italics=Flashback, Normal=Real time.

**ALL 4 ARE SONGFICS. THE LYRICS WILL BE PRINTED IN _BOLD ITALICS_ THROUGHOUT THE STORY.** Self-explanatory :D

TTTTT

SONG FOR THIS STORY: **With You** by **I Fight Dragons**

Enjoy the ending!

* * *

><p><em>The ugly look on that horrible man's face was enough to make me want to punch him square in the mouth. Too bad my arms were tied and one was broken, or I might have seriously tried to do so.<em>

"_You turned out to be quite useful after all," he said in his voice of false sweetness, which made my stomach turn in disgust. "I was right in guessing Vongola would be more than willing to offer up his life for yours. That's just the kind of boss—no, person he is." He showed his yellow teeth and I swear I could have snapped right there._

_I flung my leg out behind me and kicked my captor in the knee, making him howl and double over. Ignoring the splitting pain in my broken right arm and the fact that my wrists were still tied behind my back, I lunged at Fiello, jamming my shoulder into his stomach. He stumbled back and shouted something unintelligible as another of his men grabbed me and shoved me down on the ground, resting his knee painfully on the small of my back._

_Fiello regained his composure and glared down at me with contempt. "I must say I'll be glad to be rid of you when this is all over."_

"_You won't get away with this!" I growled at him, as cliché as it sounded. "Tsuna will come here and stop you!"_

_Fiello laughed hollowly. "Doubtful," he mocked. "We gave them no clues whatsoever as to our location, now, did we?" My resolve wavered momentarily at this fact. After all, I didn't even know where we were, and I was here. Hopefully one of them would be able to figure it out somehow._

"_So," Fiello continued, pacing slowly across the room. "After we retrieve your boyfriend, how should we kill him, hmm?" I seriously hoped that wasn't a question I was actually meant to answer. "Gunshot? Poison? Beheading? Maybe we'll bury him in rocks like he did my men." Fiello smiled wickedly, seeming to enjoy the thought. I tried to ignore him. "We could even make his friends watch." He knelt down and brought his face close to mine, forcing me to look at him. "How does that sound?"_

_That did it. I breathed in and was about to yell an angry and impolite response when a loud bang reverberated around the room as the door to the hallway was pulled open. Rather, I should say pulled 'off,' seeing as it was yanked completely free of its hinges to reveal Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in the now-empty doorframe. None of them looked the least bit happy._

_My heart leapt in relief and excitement at the sight of them standing there impressively, bright, high flames exuding from Tsuna's hands and forehead, Gokudera's fire cannon loaded and ready, and Yamamoto's sword glinting in the dim lighting. I couldn't have asked for a better rescue party._

_With Fiello and his men momentarily stunned, I took the opportunity to shake off the guy pinning me down and dash backward toward the east wall of the room just as Gokudera aimed his cannon directly at Fiello and fired. The latter dove flailing out of the way, knocking his fancy chair over in the process._

"_How did you find us?" Fiello demanded, looking the most shocked of everyone._

"_Easy," Gokudera answered, jerking his head toward the table in front of which the Ombra boss was getting shakily to his feet. "The flower petals."_

_Fiello looked at the glasses on the table incredulously. "How was _that_ enough to give it away?" he sputtered._

_Gokudera grinned and aimed at Fiello again. "Tough luck for you I was paying attention, huh?" Fiello shrieked and dodged another blast, which instead hit the table with full force. The wine bottle smashed, staining the walls and white carpet with burgundy liquid. The glasses were shattered, firing tiny shards of glass in every direction. Many struck Fiello, who had thrown his arms over his head for protection._

"_Are you okay?"_

_I jumped at the closeness of the voice, before turning and finding myself face to face with Tsuna, who must have come near me while I was watching Fiello. I smiled at him. "I knew you'd come. But… are _you_ okay?" Last I'd seen him, he'd been unable to get out of bed, let alone fight an outnumbered battle._

_He waved his hand, brushing the matter off. "Of course." I showed him my broken arm, from the corner of my eye noticing Yamamoto take on all four of Fiello's men as Gokudera occupied the boss himself. Tsuna squeezed my arm to test it, frowning at my sharp intake of breath that resulted. He then proceeded to untie my hands._

"_Listen," he addressed me directly once I was free, kneeling in front of me and placing both hands on my shoulders. "I want you to get out of here, okay? We'll take care of—"_

"_Look out!" I interrupted him, pointing over his shoulder at the man coming up fast brandishing some sort of club that was glowing with violet flames. Tsuna glanced back and noticed him just in time. He dove sideways, pulling me with him, just as the man swung where our heads had been seconds before. I landed painfully on my right arm._

_Tsuna helped me into a sitting position, saying "Stay here, and when you see an opening, run!" before whirling around and joining the fight._

_For a while I watched them, not the least bit willing to leave. It was obvious Tsuna still wasn't at full health, but that didn't mean he was no match for the obviously-less-experienced henchmen he and his friends were up against. They seemed to easily go down one by one, in fact._

_After a few minutes, I felt two hands grab firmly onto my upper arms and pull me into a standing position, making me cry out at the sudden pressure on the fractured bone. I realized it was Fiello as everyone else in the room looked over and froze (Gokudera dropping the man he'd just knocked unconscious)._

_Tsuna glowered at Fiello and jerked like he was about to run forward, but his motion was halted as I felt the sharp jab of what was unmistakably the barrel of a gun against my right temple. I breathed in sharply in surprise, my body tensing up reflexively._

"_Not one move," Fiello growled, sounding out of breath, "or I'll kill her."_

_Tsuna remained still, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Gokudera held up his hands and Yamamoto lowered his sword. I heard Fiello laugh, his stale breath hot against the back of my neck._

"_Look—Don't hurt her," Tsuna said in a voice of forced calm. "What do you want?"_

"_You know what I want." Suddenly the gun left the side of my head as Fiello stretched his arm to point its barrel directly at Tsuna, who didn't even flinch. Rather, he stared at Fiello for a second, then glanced briefly at me, before lowering his head and closing his eyes tight._

"_NO!" Gokudera yelled, a desperate, frustrated look on his face, but he didn't dare move. I glanced at Yamamoto and was surprised to find him staring intently at me. As soon as I met his eyes, he jerked his head ever so slightly to his left. I looked to my right and the first thing I saw was Fiello's outstretched arm, his finger already slowly pulling back the trigger. I understood at once what Yamamoto was trying to tell me._

_My only free arm was the broken right one, but at that moment I didn't care. I used it to shove Fiello's arm to the side as hard as I could, just as a loud bang echoed through the room, followed by the clang of metal against metal. I looked over to see Yamamoto holding his sword in front of him and realized the second sound had come from his deflecting the stray bullet, which had instead embedded itself in the empty doorframe. Fiello lost his balance and fell to the side, still holding onto me and unfortunately pulling me down with him. And all of this happened in a matter of about a second and half._

_Tsuna rushed over and pulled me away from Fiello. The Ombra boss glared at his last standing subordinate, who was currently located behind Yamamoto. The henchman pulled a dagger from beneath his suit jacket and darted toward Yamamoto, who noticed a fraction of a second too late. He twisted around and avoided being stabbed in the center of the back, but the knife still sliced a thin, deep line in his right side. He backed up toward the door and dropped to one knee with a pained grimace as the knife-wielding man turned and lunged toward Gokudera. Gokudera ducked the attack and kicked at his opponent's legs, effectively tripping him and knocking him to the ground, where he dropped the dagger and sent it sliding across the floor. It came to rest in front of the long, crimson and gold couch a little off to my right._

_Meanwhile, Fiello had regained his footing. As Tsuna checked on Yamamoto, the Ombra boss turned to me, a wicked snarl on his face. "You…" he growled. "You've ruined my plans enough!" I jumped as he raised his gun and aimed it straight for me, taking a few menacing steps forward. I saw his finger twitch on the trigger and felt my stomach drop in dread, knowing there was nothing I could do to dodge the bullet._

_Luckily for me, I didn't have to. __Something heavy came out of nowhere and shoved me hard to the side, making me lose my balance and land hard on my back near the wine-stained area of the carpet. I turned and looked up to find Tsuna leaning over me, evidently having knocked me out of the way of the bullet. As he backed up and I rose to a sitting position, I noticed first his clenched teeth and the sweat on his face, then the blood slowly staining his shirt over his left shoulder. I gasped as he clutched his hand over the wound._

_He'd taken the bullet for me._

"_Tsuna…" I said in a brittle voice. He shook his head, offering a weak half-smile. The wound wasn't life-threatening, but that didn't mean it was okay. He was still recovering from their last encounter with the Ombra, after all, and I could tell he wasn't doing well._

_Over in the opposite corner of the room, Gokudera had just knocked the henchman he was fighting down again. Before he could get up, Gokudera grabbed him by the shirt, lifted him as high as he could off the ground, and threw him toward the fuming Fiello, who never saw the attack coming. Both men collided and were knocked to the ground, landing in a heap of arms and legs a few feet away from us. The subordinate was out cold, but Fiello was angrier than ever. And what was worse, he'd landed right next to the dagger that had been flung across the floor._

_His eyes gleaming, he grabbed the handle of the knife and shoved the goon off of him, rising to his feet. He turned to glare at Tsuna and me, positively seething with anger. "YOU TWO!" he snarled. I froze in fear as he clambered toward us, wildly brandishing both gun and dagger. I looked at Tsuna, who was obviously too weak to move and instead knelt there breathing heavily and squeezing his shoulder. Then once again I was saved by sudden circumstance._

"_LIKE HELL!" Gokudera yelled, lunging forward from my left and tackling Fiello. He charged the Ombra boss straight into the sofa, and a second loud gunshot tore through the air as the sofa tipped over backward—taking both men with it and hiding them from sight._

_A second later, Yamamoto appeared next to Tsuna, also covering his bleeding wound with his hand. All three of us stared silently at the overturned couch, as a thin stream of blood began to seep slowly across the carpet from beneath it._

"_No—!" Tsuna said somewhat weakly as I gasped and Yamamoto's eyes widened. Not a second later, however, Gokudera stood up from behind the sofa, staring at a spot on the ground we couldn't see with surprise on his face._

"_He's… dead…" he muttered incredulously, like he had no idea how it had happened. Just as I was busy understanding what he meant, he took a few shaky steps backward. He flinched and grunted in pain, then fell backward to disappear behind the edge of the sofa again._

_Tsuna was the first on his feet. "GOKUDERA!" he shouted, worry obvious in his voice. He dashed over to where his friend had fallen, Yamamoto and I on his heels. When finally I could see around the overturned couch, I felt a jolt at the unpleasant sight behind it._

_Fiello was near the opposite end, lying on his side in the center of a dark, bloodstained section of carpeting. There was a bullet wound in the center of his chest. It was obvious—he was dead._

_Gokudera, on the other hand, was still conscious, but by the look of things, barely. He was breathing slowly and his eyes were unfocused through half-closed lids. The hilt of the dagger was sticking sickeningly out of the center of his stomach._

"_Why did you do that?" Tsuna demanded harshly through gritted teeth, glaring at Gokudera with desperate eyes._

_When Gokudera spoke, his voice sounded breathy and weak. "I got… tired of him… threatening you…" He chuckled ruefully, before his eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a thin, steady rhythm._

"_NO!" Tsuna shouted again, causing himself pain in the process. I put a hand over his in an attempt to calm him down a bit. Gokudera wasn't dead. We still had a chance._

"_Tsuna," Yamamoto began in the most rational and steady voice he could produce. "We have to get him back to the mansion. This isn't over." Together Yamamoto and Tsuna hoisted the unconscious Gokudera up and supported him between them, before I led the way out through the empty doorway, over the broken door, and out of the hotel._

_As we hurried back home, I couldn't help but think of how lucky Tsuna was. His friends were some of the greatest anyone could ever ask for. They fought with him, protected him, placed themselves in harm's way for him, all on a daily basis. He's always been one to worry. A lot. But that didn't stop all of us from just… wanting to stick by him._

_He'd never admit it, but I know he's glad to have them. And each one of them—myself included, I guess—would rather be nowhere else._

_**You say 'Look outside  
><strong>__**Rain is pouring down  
><strong>__**Let's stay and hide'**_

"Haru. Hey, Haru!"

I jump violently as I'm shaken abruptly back to reality to find Tsuna waving his hand in front of my face.

"Were you just spacing out on me?" he asks in a tone of mock hurt.

I laugh. "Maybe a little," I admit.

He goes back to the plate of food in front of him. "So what were you thinking about that was so important?"

I rest my elbow on the table, chin in my hand. "You," I reply simply, watching him as he turns and raises his eyebrows.

"I hope it was good things about me," he says, pointing his fork at me.

I smile. "I was just thinking about what a good boss you are." He gives me a skeptical look. "And an even better friend," I finish, making him smile. Just then the current song ends and a slower one starts up. I jump to my feet, saying, "Hey, let's dance!"

He looks forlornly down at his half-finished meal. "But I'm not done—"

"Come on!" I grab his hand as he mumbles another protest and drag him out to the floor, forcing him into a slow dance.

_**I say 'What the hell?  
><strong>__**We've got things to do  
><strong>__**We might as well stay and rebel'**_

"You seem like you're having fun," he notes, an amused expression on his face.

I grin. "Are you kidding? Of course!" I glance unintentionally at his left shoulder, where I know there are still bandages beneath his shirt and suit jacket. "…How are you feeling?" I ask in a tone more serious than before.

He shakes his head. "I'm fine," he assures me. He looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Look, about last Saturday—"

"Will you let it go?" I cut him off again. "It wasn't your fault, okay? Besides, my arm's almost completely healed, thanks to Sasagawa."

He still looks unconvinced. "I won't ever let it happen again," he says seriously. "I promise."

_**Maybe we will be everything we say  
><strong>__**Maybe all that we dream will fade to gray**_

I smile a small smile. "That's what you said last time, you know," I point out. Tsuna opens his mouth to speak, but seems to change his mind and closes it again, biting his lip as his eyebrows scrunch up in a frown. I shake my head, trying not to focus on how cute he is when he worries like this. "Do you remember what I said to you last time?" I ask.

He looks into my eyes and says, "Of course."

"Then stop worrying," I tell him firmly. "Come on and cheer up! Start having fun! This is a party, after all."

_**Either way  
><strong>__**I will stay  
><strong>__**With you**_

He starts to loosen up at a relatively fast rate after that. After all, there's no way I'm gonna let him be down. Not today of all days. Before long, however, Gokudera comes over and cuts in, asking to take a turn to dance with me. Tsuna steps back, saying something about finishing his dinner, before he disappears into the crowd.

"I wanted to say thanks for the other day," Gokudera tells me. "I couldn't have done it without you."

I smile and shake my head. "I don't know about that. I hardly did anything at all."

_**They say 'Pay your bills  
><strong>__**Earn your daily bread  
><strong>__**Take all your pills'**_

"_What's wrong?"_

_Gokudera looked up at me as I set the tray of food down on the table beside his hospital bed. I could tell by the distracted look on his face that he was worried about something._

_After a minute he answered in a vaguely confused voice, "…The Tenth asked me to be his best man."_

_I wanted to smack my forehead, but somehow I didn't think that would go over well. "Is that really any surprise?" I instead asked in a dry voice. "You guys have been best friends since middle school." He looked down, that clearly not having been enough. Then an idea struck me. "You're not worried about the speech, are you?" He grimaced, telling me I'd hit the nail on the head. "You know you don't have to give one, it's not like it's mandatory. Just traditional."_

"_No way!" he replied adamantly. "For someone like the Tenth, it absolutely has to be done. Can you imagine what he'd think of me if I just… didn't say anything?" I seriously doubted Tsuna would care in the least, but I decided not to state that fact. "It's just… I'm a lousy speech writer."_

_I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you kidding? You're one of the most articulate people I know. You've given lectures at universities, for Pete's sake!"_

"_I know! I just…" his voice trailed off, leaving him still looking skeptical. I wasn't sure what else to say to get it into his head that he'd be completely fine._

"_You can't think of anything to say?" I asked, trying to get a little more information._

"_No, it's nothing like that!" he corrected me vehemently. "It's more like… I have _too much _to say, you know?"_

"_Okay, now you're not making any sense." So what was the problem then? I took a deep breath before trying a new approach. "What do you like best about Tsuna? What made you guys become friends in the first place?"_

_Gokudera looked thoughtful. "Well… he's a good leader. He may not have realized it at first, but the way he cares about everybody… That's what makes him different from most mafia big shots. Ever since I've known him, I've looked up to him. He's one of the best people I know. No, scratch that. He_ is _the best._"_ Boy, was that an understatement, I couldn't help but think wryly, hiding a small smile._

"_Here's an idea," I suggested, trying to keep a straight face. "How about instead of being the best man, _you_ marry him?"_

_He laughed. "Nah, I'll let you take care of that."_

_Since naming all of Tsuna's good qualities wasn't getting us anywhere, I decided to maybe try thinking differently. "Well… what _don't _you like about him?"_

_Gokudera frowned, looking like he'd just been asked the answer to the universe. "I guess…" he began tentatively after a moment, "he doesn't care about himself enough." Somehow I knew exactly what he meant. "I guess he cares too much about us sometimes, I think it clouds his judgment. You know," he looked over at me, "when he told us not to leave Ryohei behind the other day, but I did anyway… That was only the third time I'd ever disobeyed a direct order from him."_

_This actually surprised me a bit. "What were the other two times?" I asked curiously._

"_The first time," he began, "was about ten years ago, when we had that battle in the future against Byakuran. He'd told me not to fight, and to stay behind at our camp instead. And I didn't, I joined the fight anyway." He shook his head. "I wasn't just gonna let him and everybody else fight that huge battle without my help."_

_I smiled to myself, waiting for him to continue._

"_The second time, we were eighteen. We were stuck in this burning building and Chrome had been knocked out by the guys we'd fought earlier that day, and the smoke was starting to get to everybody. The Tenth was holding open the only exit we had left while everybody else made it out. He told me to go, but… I didn't see how he was gonna make it out. I don't… think he intended to, actually… So I shoved him out instead, saying they needed him. I felt bad for disobeying him, but… Well…"_

"_I remember that," I said quietly, not having thought about that incident in a long time. "You almost died then." Tsuna had been a wreck that night, terrified at the very likely prospect of losing his best friend. He'd screamed at Gokudera for almost half an hour when the guardian had finally woken up._

_Gokudera gave a mirthless half-grin. "Yeah, he was pretty angry with me after that one…"_

"_It seems like…" I noted thoughtfully, "the only times you ever went against Tsuna's orders were times when you were looking out for him." He gave me a sort of puzzled look. "I guess your top priority has never been to be his right-hand man, but more like… just his friend."_

_He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Maybe you're right…"_

"_He means a lot to you," I said fondly. "To all of us."_

_**We say 'Look around  
><strong>__**At the heart of things  
><strong>__**Share what you've found, stand your ground'**_

_Gokudera was silent for a minute, before saying in a kind of far-off voice, "I think that gives me an idea of what to say on Thursday. Thanks, Haru." He rubbed his hands together, and I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. I smiled and exited quietly, leaving him to plan in silence._

"You did great today," I tell him, remembering those events of three days ago with a small smile. "Tsuna was really happy."

"You think so?" Gokudera asks hopefully, his eyebrows raised.

I nod confidently. "I know so."

Before long the song ends and I bid Gokudera goodbye, returning to take my seat next to Tsuna, who apparently just finished eating.

"Having fun?" I ask him. He grins, setting down his empty glass.

"Are you kidding?" he answers, echoing my words from before and making me laugh. He glances at my arm, like he's about to ask if it's alright. "Will you please stop worrying?" I demand before he can speak.

"I know, I'm sorry…" he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just don't want you to be in danger ever again."

"_Would you stop pacing? You're making me want to smack you."_

_Tsuna looked up from his current place near the door. He frowned at the cast on my leg and the scratches on my arms and hands. "…Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_I told you, I'm fine," I said adamantly for about the four-hundredth time that day. "Do I have to beat it into your head?"_

"_I'm sorry," he said half-heartedly. "It's just, it's my fault they came after you…" I rolled my eyes. Frankly, I was getting tired of hearing that. "Look, I promise, okay? I won't ever let something like this happen again."_

"_You can't guarantee that," I pointed out, wagging my finger._

"_Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Watch me."_

"_The only way to possibly do that," I said sarcastically, "is if you stay next to me every second of every day."_

_He looked defiant. "Maybe I will, then."_

__**Maybe we will be everything we say  
><strong>__**Maybe all that we dream will fade to gray**__

_I eyed him warily before a sudden idea struck me. I didn't know what he'd say, but I voiced it anyway. "Hey. Let's get married."_

_He stopped pacing and looked at me sharply. "What?"_

"_You said you'll stay with me forever, right?" I pointed out. "So let's get married."_

_He hesitated. "_…_You're already in enough danger as it is," he explained carefully. "Mafia weddings are big deals. Everyone will know about it. And… Well, you know I have a lot of enemies…" He sighed heavily and looked at me with almost pleading eyes. "You'd just be putting yourself even further in harm's way."_

"_Well, that's a stupid reason," I said with a tiny laugh. He looked vaguely taken aback at my words, which just made the situation funnier. "Look," I began in a steady voice. "Sure, you have enemies. But you're also one of the strongest fighters out there, right?" He tilted his head to the side skeptically. Even if he didn't admit it, though, I knew it was true. "I trust you, more than anything. I know that no matter what, you'll always be there to protect me. Plus, you have so many friends who are willing to do anything for you. Besides," I said in a lighter tone, holding up a fist, "I'm tougher than I look, you know."_

_He smiled. "I guess you did take out a couple of those guys yourself," he admitted._

"_I sure did," I agreed matter-of-factly. "Who else are you gonna find that's as great as me, huh?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, though I doubted he was serious. "That was a joke, don't answer that!" I said, throwing a pillow at him. He laughed and covered his head with his arm as the pillow made contact._

"_Alright, alright," he conceded, sitting down next to me on the bed with a sigh. "You win, you're the best. And you know it."_

"_That's right," I said, crossing my arms in a satisfied manner. "So… can I take that as a yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and leaning toward him._

_**Either way  
><strong>__**I will stay  
><strong>__**With you**_

_He looked at the ceiling briefly as if in consideration, then turned to me and smiled. He leaned the other half of the way forward and kissed me suddenly, before saying, "You can take that as a definitely."_

"_ALRIGHT!" a voice from the hall that came unmistakably from Sasagawa exclaimed, just as the door swung open. Tsuna and I stared a bit dumbfounded as a whole mess of people—Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Kurokawa, Chrome, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta—all filed through the open doorway in one fluid motion, each of them talking at one._

"_A wedding!" I-pin sang, pulling on Lambo's arm. "I love weddings! I hope I can get off work…"_

"_No need to hire a caterer," Bianchi insisted. "I'll handle the cooking."_

"_We need the biggest hall we can find!" Gokudera said, pumping a fist in the air. "Everyone in the mafia is coming!"_

"_Hold on, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, raising his hands. "We don't even know the date yet."_

"_We're going shopping for your dress first thing when you're better, right, Chrome?" Kurokawa said, hanging an arm around Chrome, who smiled and nodded vigorously._

_Sasagawa threw a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, saying, "Three words: Extreme bachelor party!" and laughing insanely._

"_What about decorations?" Fuuta began excitedly. "I'm thinking a big banner reading 'Congratulations Tsuna and Haru Sawada!'"_

_**With you**_

"_What's wrong?" Tsuna asked me, seeing the suddenly thoughtful look on my face._

_I looked over at him, seeing everyone else still chatting madly behind him, and smiled. "Haru Sawada…" I mused. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

_He grinned widely. "Music to my ears."_

_**Maybe we will be everything we say  
><strong>__**Maybe all that we dream will fade to gray**_

"You're not spacing out again, are you?"

I jump as I'm brought back out of my fond memories once more that day by the very person I can't stop thinking about. "Jeez… Am I really that boring?"

I laugh as Tsuna leans back in his chair and shakes his head. Boring? Definitely not. He leads probably one of the least boring lives a person could lead. It's like a dream come true, actually, being finally married to someone like him. But I wouldn't tell him that.

_**Either way  
><strong>__**I will stay  
><strong>__**With you**_

"I was just thinking again," I answer cryptically.

He raises an eyebrow. "About…?"

I lean toward him and say softly, "You know, you've got some really great friends."

_**With you**_

He sits up, leaning in as well and resting his forehead against mine. "Yeah, I do."

_**With you**_

* * *

><p>THE ENDDDD! Awww, sad to see it go :( haha. I like the ending though :D<p>

Please review and let me know what you thought of all my hard work! See y'all next time!

~oMM


End file.
